


Quickie

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is helping Harry with his Potions work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.

"When you finish **quincing** the **quab** larvae, add them and stir three times counter-clockwise." Draco instructed.

Harry did as he was told and their potion began to bubble. "Now we add the **quartz** powder, right?"

"No, first comes the **quicksilver,** then the quartz." The blonde corrected.

"Sorry." Harry quickly added the ingredients in the correct order. "Now what?"

"Now we let it cool," Draco flicked his wand and the fire beneath their caldron was **quenched.** "and we wait twenty minutes."

"Whatever shall we do in that time?" Harry teased.

Draco kissed him gently. "I'm sure we can think of something."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** To quince is to cut or chop, and a quab is a sea-slug.


End file.
